


Правильное использование наночастиц в праздновании дня Святого Патрика

by faikit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Коулсона отправили узнать, что случилось.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proper Use of Nano-Particles in a St. Patrick's Day Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727725) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



– Кто угодно может сделать реку зеленой, – сказал Тони.  
Коулсон не счел ответ убедительным.  
– Это не объясняет, зачем вы сделали зеленым солнце, – отметил он.  
– Мы не делали солнце зеленым, это просто смешно, – фыркнул Тони. – Мы заставили солнце выглядеть зеленым с помощью частиц, выпущенных наноизлучателями в атмосферу. Все это совершенно безопасно... ну, если только не зависишь от определенной части спектра... в общем, все равно солнце вернется в норму завтра. Или к четвергу. Но скоро, очень скоро все будет в порядке.  
– И никто не попытался тебя остановить? – спросил Коулсон, изогнув бровь, и посмотрел на Пеппер со значением.  
Она рассмеялась и снова уставилась в планшет.  
– Ну да. Буду я тратить свое бесценное свободное время, отговаривая Тони от плана, который не угрожает его жизни.  
– И отчего же ваше здравомыслие молчало, доктор Бэннер? – обернулся к нему Коулсон.  
– Ха. Шутишь? – спросил Тони. – Это была идея Брюса!  
Брюс вежливо кивнул и пожал плечами.  
– А чем в это время занимались мои агенты?  
– Клинт стрелял наполненными водой шариками в толпу. Было круто. Он делал глоток виски после каждого выстрела, но так ни разу и не промазал. А Наташа выбирала, в кого именно стрелять, – пояснил Тони.  
– Естественно. И никто не удосужился подумать, что зеленое солнце вызовет массовую истерию в нетрезвой толпе? Особенно после того, как вы стали кричать: «Если вы видите зеленое солнце, то пили плохое зеленое пиво»?  
Тони выглядел виноватым.  
– Ну, это был всего лишь небольшой эксперимент о социальном поведении. Мы напишем об этом статью.  
Коулсон вздохнул.  
– Тони. Местные власти справились с хаосом без серьезных последствий. Чудом, не иначе. Но в будущем тебе придется согласовывать любые празднества для широкой общественности с нами. Тогда мы сможем быть уверены, что подготовлены к любым случайностям.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
– Ага. Конечно, ладно. Я устраиваю вечеринку, а вы, ребята, прибираетесь. Мне нравится.  
– Я не так сказал.  
– Да вроде так, – поддержал Брюс.  
– Эй, День Святого Патрика все равно заканчивается, – усмехнулся Тони. – Мы должны обсудить мои планы по весеннему празднику древонасаждений. Это будет захватывающе. Но есть небольшая вероятность, что сместится планетарная орбита.  
Брюс подался вперед, с интересом вслушиваясь в идею Тони, а Пеппер продолжила изучать на планшете таблицы по «Старк Индастриз».  
Коулсон повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Тони окликнул его, а затем подошел и ущипнул.  
Коулсон изогнул брови, что кого угодно повергло бы в трепет.  
Тони ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты не в зеленом!  
– У меня нижнее белье зеленое. А если ты еще когда-нибудь ущипнешь меня...  
– Ты ударишь меня электрошокером и оставишь пускать слюни? – предположил Тони.  
– Я попрошу Фьюри наносить тебе визиты лично.  
Тони нахмурился.  
– Расслабься, это был просто дружеский щипок.  
Он вернулся к разговору с Брюсом о каких-то инопланетных деревьях-роботах-гибридах, которые при правильном использовании могут остановить повышение уровня океанов, а при неправильном...  
Коулсон даже знать не хотел.  
Он снова задумался, не стоит ли и в самом деле рассмотреть возможность перевода.


End file.
